Last Kiss
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Madame Red is in grave danger. Sebastian wants to help her, but his orders say otherwise. And we all know that a butler CANNOT, for any reason, disobey his orders. Madame Red x Sebastian. Oneshot.


_**Warnings: **_Violent character death. Don't like? Don't read.

**Last**_** Kiss**_

The madame's eyes shot open in a rush of fright. She hadn't the slightest idea of where she could be. The last thing she could remember that had happened to her was recieving a sharp blow to the head, after all.

The first thing she sees are three men in colorful masks holding her dfown against a stone tablet. The second was her nephew's butler, Sebastian! The butler wore a saddened look on his face as he noticed that she had awakened. "Ah, she's awake." The third and final thing that she saw was a horribly large but contained fire that was burning a few yards away.

"Good." Another man in a black mask around Sebastian's height walked over to stand beside him. "Now we can begin."

_What on earth is going on here?!_ Madame Red struggled futily against the mens' crushing grip. Where is Ciel? Why as Sebastian here with these men? Shouldn't he be trying to help me?

"Now, Sebastian. It is time for us to get rid of her." The masked leader said flatly. "You have two options. You can either dispose of her yourself, or we can take care of the matter for you. Make your decision."

"I will take care of it." Sebastian instantly replied, shooting a glance at the terrified woman. "I know that it is what the young master would want." The other man nodded, handing him a silky, cloth bag. "Very well. Attend to it."

"Yes." Taking the bag, Sebastian strolled towards the madame. He knelt down by her side, the saddened look returning to his perfect face. "Madame Red. I am terribly sorry for what I am about to do, but these are my orders. I must do as I am told."

_Orders?! What orders?!_ "S-Sebastian!" The madame choked out in confusion as she saw tears beginning to well in the butler's eyes. "What is the meaning of this?! T-Those tears! I don't... Just slay these awful men! Can't you see that I'm frightened?!"

"Yes, I am aware. Like I previously said, I am sorry. But you shouldn't worry. I assure you, it will be over soon." Much to her surprise, Sebastian leaned in close to her and planted a few butterfly kisses on her delicate neck. She gasped as she felt the man's warm tears land on her cheek. "S-Sebastian! W-What are you doing?" But her cry was ignored. The butler pulled away and flashed her an almost loving look before placing his lips upon hers.

The madame could feel her face growing redder by the second. _What is happening? Sebastian Michaelis... Is kissing me. Never in my wildest dreams would I have..._

The butler pulled away once more, any speck of compassion that his face previously expressed was now gone. Taking a deep breath, he gave her a final nod."I will gladly give you the courtesy of sheilding your eyes with this bag. That way, you won't have to witness what is to come." He gently slid the bag over the struggling woman's head.

"Goodbye, my dear." He whispered softly, nodding to the men that still held her down. "Take her away."

"Wha- Hey! Put me down this instant! Sebastian! Sebastian!" She shrieked, calling out for the only person who had shown her at least a small bit of compassion. "Help me!" Sadly, she recieved no response. Instead, Sebastian could only watch with an intense sadness as the men stepped forward and easily tossed her into the fire.

Madame Red howled in unbearable pain as the flames enveloped her body. She flailed around in a hopeless attempt to free herself from the scorching heat, but that only sped up the process. Within a few seconds, the fire had consumed most of her naked flesh. The woman stopped struggling, feeling her body growing numb and cold as the pain suddenly subsided.

The only thing that flashed through her mind as she drifted away was Sebastian and his lingering kisses.

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'm sorry this was so, well, odd... I wish I could've turned it into an ongoing story with an actual plot, but I couldn't piece together enough of my dream. Yes, I got this idea from a dream like most of my stories. XD But anyways, sadly this is all I could get out of it. I hope you found it interesting anyway. If you want to drop me a review, then go right ahead. Praise and criticism is always appreciated ^_^ Thanks for reading!**


End file.
